


Seven Entries

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Series: There's Dust in Our Lungs [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: "00.03: Annoying and vain. Deceives with practiced ease.Γ: Similarly narcissistic. Prioritizes appearance over advantage."
Series: There's Dust in Our Lungs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Seven Entries

00.01

_Possesses enhanced physical strength and increased durability. Not bulletproof at present. Repeatedly excels at each assignment. Near inhuman commitment to role and missions. Most tolerable._

A

_Most reliable. Most eliminations. Frequents predator forms: grizzly, wolf, cougar, bobcat._

* * *

00.02

_Impudent brat. Needlessly reckless. Able to direct and curve anything he throws. Preference for knives. Secondary, but inconsequential, skill of holding his breath indefinitely._

B

_Insolent pest. Frequents various canine forms. Shares ability to hold breath._

* * *

00.03

_Annoying and vain. However, extremely advantageous. Deceives with practiced ease.  
_

Γ

_Similarly narcissistic. Prioritizes appearance over physical advantage._

* * *

00.04

_Unique ability to see and communicate with ghosts of the deceased. Hindered by an absurd degree of fear, impulsive proclivities, and lack of ambition._

Δ

_Fickle creature. Switches form too often to hold importance._

* * *

00.05 

_Advantageous ability of teleportation. Potentiality for time travel. Increasingly confrontational and insubordinate. Overconfidence tending towards conceitedness._

E

_Shrewd creature. Frequents the form of a ruby-throated hummingbird._

* * *

00.06

_Possesses an otherworldly and bloodthirsty power. Clings to childhood innocence. Further study is required._

Z

_Defensive nearing overprotective. Shares aversion to violence. Frequents forms of common household pets._

* * *

00.07

_Lacking of anything extraordinary. Some interest in music, but an average musician._

H

_Contemptible. Continual documentation is inconsequential._


End file.
